Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!
is the twenty-fifth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis Masato's ghost stories during Obon scare Yoko, and the arrival of Rousokuloid and his dream altering powers only make things worse. Plot It is Obon, and as Masato's ghost stories freak Yoko and the Buddyloids out, Ryuji confides to Kuroki of his concern about the nature of Masato's avatar. The next day, alerted to a Vaglass Megazord arriving within 52 minutes, the Go-Busters arrive to the Bakuta district to find a group of people having nightmares as the Metaloid Rousokuloid reveals himself to be the cause. During the fight, Rousokuloid tricks the Go-Busters into looking at his flame, causing them to enter their own nightmares. Rousokuloid takes his leave before being hit by Masato as he and Jay transform to snuff out the Metaloid's flame to cancel the nightmares. His victims wake up, save Red Buster, whose nightmare was of a giant chicken and is rendered immobilized. Learning that death in a nightmare means death in real life, Ryuji attempts to have Masato reveal the truth about his nature. However, Masato instead tells Ryuji that becoming strong enough to enter subspace should be his concern. Soon after, the Go-Busters are alerted that Rousokuloid is attempting to use the local television station to broadcast his hypnosis across the airwaves. When they arrive at the station, Escape makes her presence known. Blue Buster fights her, hoping she might give him answers, while the others deal with Rousokuloid. However, upon seeing that getting answers from her is not going to happen, Blue Buster purposely overheats himself and gives Escape the fight she desires as the Rousokuzord arrives with the CB-01 Cheetah fighting it and the Bugzords. After Yellow Buster and they finish Rousokuloid off, Beet Buster and Stag Buster use Buster Hercules to finish off the Rousokuzord. Blue Buster manages to defeat an astonished Escape, as she leaves satisfied just as he loses conscious. As the sun sets, Masato accepts Ryuji's way of fighting, despite still having issues with his avatar's state. Upon learning that Hiromu overheard him and Kuroki, Ryuji reveals that there is a chance that those who end up in subspace may have lost their physical forms, and Hiromu assures him that they will find the truth. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Blue Banana Moon Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 46, Aloof Archer. *'Viewership': 3.2% DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars!, Mission 26: The Tiny Enemy! Control Room SOS, Mission 27: An Out of Control Combo to Escape the Labyrinth! and Mission 28: Beware of Chickens. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 7.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 7, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 7.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 7, Blu-ray cover See Also (fight footage & story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢アバターの謎を追え！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢アバターの謎を追え！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi